Sweet child of mine
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Harry Potter is not the son of James Potter, he has THREE fathers. How will they react when they find out? Watch as three of the gundam pilots tackle father hood while the other three do their best to help. Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of abuse and neglect. Pairings: 6x1, 5x2, 3x4, DxR
1. Chapter 1

Another crossover that has nothing to do with my other one. Worked on this while I was traveling. I only own Agent Star and any other new characters.

* * *

"We have a _what?_ " three voices cried in shock.

Lady Une sighed watching the trio of young men before her looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"I said you three have a son, he was apparently born from sperm created using bits of DNA that was taken from the three of you during the war. The mother was kidnapped but escaped after she was impregnated," she told them.

"Wait…" said Trowa, who had also learnt that he was Cathy's brother just before this, "Why didn't they use Duo's DNA?"

"They lost his sample after his first capture, the second time I had wrecked their med lab preventing them from getting a new sample. He told me he hates needles after that," Wufei explained as their boss slid over a photo of their child.

The boy had been circled among his classmates of what claimed to be a preschool class, he was _tiny!_ The clothes he had on were clearly far too big for his body which looked like it belonged to a child of two years rather than a four-year-old.

"Who is he living with?" asked Heero choosing not to assume abuse/neglect without all the facts first.

Any doubts he or the other two had about their child's care were proven just by the next three photos.

"I'm sure Quarte will be _eager_ to take him in," commented Trowa seething with rage.

The family in the photos were clearly not hurting for money judging by how well fed and clothes while an innocent child was swimming in obvious hand-me-downs coupled with clear malnutrition!

"I had Agent Star with some of that neighbors, they said the Dursleys claim that he's disturbed and a maniac, but they've never seen young Harry do anything wrong unlike his cousin Dudley. One of said neighbors actually watches him anytime the family goes out and said, "He's a sweet boy, listening me to talk about my cats without complaint, he's even helped me feed them." His teachers said that he does have a hard time in class, but they believe that is due to poor eyesight and glasses that aren't fitted to his eyes. They also say his brute of a cousin doesn't let any of the other children even try to befriend him let alone play with him," she explained glancing at Wufei who was wearing a pair of his own.

"My father was near sighted," he said when the other two fathers looked at him, pushing his glasses up his nose, "I'm more far sighted. Also, I'm with Trowa, we should take him away from those monsters as soon as we can, we have every right to."

Heero simply nodded, he felt like if he opened his mouth he'd curse a multilingual blue streak as big as their building.

…

Petunia Dursley smiled as she put the kettle on, all was right with the world. The boy was weeding the garden, her Duddy-kins was playing in his room and Vernon was in the sitting room watching the telly. She blinked when there was a knock at the door, as far as she knew she wasn't expecting any company nor was her husband or son. She was surprised to find a young woman with blond hair in a high pony tail wearing a Preventers jacket on the other side of her front door.

"Petunia Dursley?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I am Agent Star with Preventers, here to inform you that a match has been found for a member of your household in the Family Reconstruction Act and I am here to escort said member to meet them," the agent said stiffly, honestly not liking the vibe Petunia gave off.

Her own mother was a stay-at-home mom and she didn't give off any where near the vibe she got from the woman in front of her. Then again, her childhood home was nowhere _near_ as sterile as this house was.

"Who are you looking for?" Petunia asked figuring it was some long-lost relation on her husband's side of the family.

"Mr. Harry James Potter," Agent Star blinked when the woman before her started to laugh.

"My nephew has no other family than us."

"Ma'am, it seems your sister was captured by Oz scientists and was impregnated with special lab created sperm. He has three fathers…odd I know, but it's true."

"Good! They can deal with him!" she cried sounding glad to be rid of the child which honestly made Agent Star want to slap her.

She watched as the blonde woman dragged the frightened and confused little boy into view before shoving him into the agent's arms and slamming the door in their faces.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Stella Dunn, I am a Preventer. There are some people; your family in fact, who are excited to meet you and my mission today is to take you to meet them. Are you willing to help me?"

"I guess…but I thought Aunt Petunia and Dudley were my only family…" he told her as she took him her car.

"I suppose you have every right to know so I'll tell you. Your real father isn't the late James Potter, you were put into your mother in a lab using DNA from three men before she got away. Apparently, their combined genetics caused you to look like your stepfather. I don't know if he knew the truth but I'm sure that if he did he still loved you very much. I know my stepdad does, he's a great guy. But enough about me, lets head out," she told him as she picked him up and put him into a car seat.

Harry watched the scenery go by as they drove, thinking about his new-found fathers…what exactly did they look like that caused him to look like James Potter? Would they like him or fear his freakishness?

"We're here," came Stella's voice drawing him back to the present.

…

Duo Maxwell sighed watching his lover pace around the waiting room they were in along with the rest of their odd, mismatched family.

"Fei, please stop pacing, my neck is starting to hurt from going back and forth watching you," he whined, rubbing said neck.

"Sorry…I'm nervous," he admitted before kissing the cheek of the braid wearing male.

"We all are," said Heero who was playing with Zechs' hair.

Trowa nodded from where he is sitting with Quatre, fiddling with the ears of a teddy bear he had bought for the boy after finding out about him.

"It's going to be fine," the smaller of the two blondes assured his fiancée.

"Thanks, Quatre," said the former Heavy Arms pilot, smiling slightly.

Their gazes all turned to the door when they heard a knock.

"Can we come in?" came Stella's voice.

"Please," said Duo when none of the new-found fathers spoke up.

The group watched as she entered carrying the black-haired child. Harry looked up shyly at them, holding tight to Stella's shoulders as to not slip out of her grasp.

"So cute!" Duo and Quatre cooed softly as to not startle the boy.

"Hello there, you must be Harry," said Wufei, knowing the other two fathers were less talkative, "My name is Wufei. I am one of your fathers."

Harry looked the Chinese man over to find they not only had the same hair color, but the same nose.

"Heero Yuy, it's nice to meet you **musuko**. Is it alright I would like to take you from Agent Star, is that okay?"

Harry glanced up at the young woman who nodded with a smile before Harry let his father take him into his arms.

"Is okay if I ask a question?" he requested.

Wufei nodded, "Of course, asking questions is part of the learning process."

"What does that funny word mean?"

"It's Japanese for son. I am Milliardo Peacecraft, but you can call me Zechs, I'm dating Heero here, just so you know."

"Are you related to the lady who talks about no more wars on the telly?" he asked.

"Yes…she's my little sister, why?"

"Uncle Vernon said she's a "No good hippie beatnik who wants us all to be just like her.""

Duo snorted imagining a bunch of cars in the same shade of Relena's old pink limo on the street.

"That's not funny, Duo!" Zechs snapped.

"It's not that! I imagined everyone having cars in that shade of pink!" the former street urchin replied.

"I thought you were a lady," commented Harry causing Duo to splutter, most of the others to snicker and Trowa to smirk.

"I can honestly see why you would think that. I am Triton Bloom or as I am better known, Trowa Barton. Your third and final father."

"I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I will never tell a lie…and for the record I am not now, nor have I ever been a female."

"I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Quatre Winner. Trowa is my fiancée, that means we're going to get married…Trowa, the bear, the bear!"

Harry blinked a few times before Trowa offered a light brown teddy bear with a green ribbon around its neck to him.

"I can't take that, freaks aren't allowed toys…" Harry told them, looking down.

"You are _not_ a freak. You are a little boy who deserves a loving family which we all want to give you," said Duo lifting the child's chin, "Besides, we're all a little odd, Q-tra is an empath, Zee spent years behind a mask, I named myself. Tro-chan use to go, literally, by No-Name for a long time, Fei's super smart and Hee-chan once set a broken bone on his own…that was really gross!"

"He did? Wicked!" Harry cheered amazed at how amazing his new family was.

"So, do you want the bear?" Trowa asked again, gently shaking the toy gently.

Harry hesitated for a moment before taking it, "Thank you."

Trowa nodded, smiling, "You're welcome."

"Doctor Po says she's ready to examine him," came Stella's voice her hand on the blue tooth device in her ear.

Heero felt his son tense up in his arms when she mentioned a medical exam.

"Uncle Vernon said that if any doctors looked at me they'd see what a freak I am and send me to a lab!" Harry told him, sounding terrified.

"Sally hasn't sent this guy to one yet so it's safe to say you're not going anywhere except home with us," Duo told him pointing at Heero as they walked to Sally's office.

"We'll be right by your side the entire time," Zechs reassured him, petting his hair.

Doctor Sally Po had to leave the room once she had finished examining Harry and updating him on his vaccinations as best she could to curse out the Dursley family away from young ears.

"Is she mad at me?" Harry asked innocently.

Wufei shook his head, pulling the boy close, "She's mad at your aunt and uncle. We've told you; you're not at fault, you're just a little boy."

"A very brave little boy! We should have some ice cream when we get home!" suggested Duo with a grin.

"I get some?"

"Of course, Harry," Quatre cooed, "It'll be your reward for being so brave."

"I honestly hate needles," commented Duo shuddering at the thought as Sally walked back in, "You're tougher than me, kid."

"That explains why you freak out when I mention shots or drawing blood. I have a diet plan and a list of supplements for young Harry," she told them handing the papers to Trowa.

"Can I still have ice cream?" Harry asked, hugging his new bear gently.

"Yes, sweetie, because ice cream is good for the soul in small amounts," the blonde woman told him with a friendly wink causing a giggle to erupt from the child.

"So, can we take him home now?" asked Trowa.

"Yes, but I would like you to carry him over long distances to help him gain weight and I want to see him in two weeks to check on his progress," she told them.

"So…who am I going home with?" asked Harry who was honestly still in shock that he not only had three living family members, but they wanted him around!

"All of us," said Wufei, tucking a lock of Harry's messy hair that reminded him of Heero behind one ear that also matched said parent's ear shape while he had Trowa cheek bone, everything else was his mother's genetics, "We all live in the same house, but we have plenty of room."

Harry smiled slightly as he was scooped up again, this time by Duo who grinned at him.

"What are you going to name your little buddy?" the braided male asked nodding at the bear.

"Basil…like the herb. I've used it in cooking before, I like how it smells," the child replied a few moments of thought.

"You cooked on your own?" asked Quatre, trying to keep his anger in check as he called their ride.

"I like to cook, I'm good at it and I can use it to earn my keep," Harry told them.

The adults looked at each other, horrified that a child was treated this way.

"Harry… you can help cook, but you don't have to earn your keep. We'll show you how a real family is like," Trowa told him, stroking his cheek making Harry smile as Rashid pulled up with a van that had a child seat for Harry.

Said dark haired Arab rolled down the window with a smile.

"Who's that?" asked Harry pointing at the driver as Zechs open the door.

"My name is Rashid Kurama, you must be young master Harry, it's nice to meet you."

"He's my friend and retainer," Quatre explained before noticing Harry's confused look, "It means he works for me."

"Oh!"

Duo chuckled as he put the child into his seat, "Comfy?"

Harry nodded snuggling Basil as the rest got into the van and headed home.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry we didn't have anything for you besides the car seat and Basil," said Heero as he lead Harry into the former guest room that shared the hallway with the pilots' rooms.

"We'll work on that starting tomorrow," added Zechs, walking in with some freshly laundered rocket ship pajamas and plain undies for the boy, "Good thing Auda ran out and got you some clothes otherwise you'd be going to bed in dirty underpants and one of Quatre's dress shirts."

"Why _my_ shirt?" asked the other blond plugging in a spare nightlight for the child.

"You're one of the shortest of us," replied Heero who was helping Harry change into his new outfit.

"So is Duo!"

"His idea of a nice shirt is a tee-shirt without any grease stains," Zechs responded smugly.

"I _heard_ that Peacecraft," growled Duo bringing in a flashlight for Harry to use if he needed something in the night, his tone promising a coming prank.

The child giggled he honestly enjoyed their banter.

"Okay, Harry, bed time. Would you like a story?" Quatre asked pulling back the covers for him, "We'll get you a smaller bed while we shop."

"Like a cool race car bed! Drive in to dream land!" cheered Duo pretending to steer a car making Harry giggle sleepily.

"So, do you want a story?" repeated the shorter blonde.

Harry nodded, rubbing one eye before he snuggled with Basil, the others coming in and/or sitting to listening to Quatre tell the tale of Goldilocks. Then each adult gave Harry a goodnight kiss before the last in line; Wufei, tucked him in and turned out the light. Later that night Harry put his new flashlight to good use after having a nightmare about still living at the Dursley's house though it seemed even worse then before. He hugged Basil tight as he made his way to the room next door and shook the nearest adult gently.

Heero's eyes opened, feeling Harry shaking him and rolled over glad that the flashlight was pointed down.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, pushing himself up onto his elbow.

"I had a scary dream…" Harry admitted, playing with Basil's ear.

Heero nodded sitting up to lift the child into the bed.

"Heero?" asked a half asleep Zechs, having been woken by his lover shifting.

"Harry had a bad dream," was all the older messy haired male had to say to get the tall blonde up and turning on their bedside lamp, so they could see.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Heero as Harry turned off his flashlight and shook his head.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" asked Zechs, this time Harry nodded.

Heero smiled as they got the boy settled, sandwiched between them and within touching distance but with enough room for Harry to be able to get up and use the loo if need be. As he nodded off Harry realized that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so safe.

"So what kind of room do you want sweetie?" Quatre asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Still say a race car bed would be cool," commented Duo before taking a sip of coffee.

"Did you want a race car bed as a kid?" asked Trowa eyeing Duo, Harry joining in.

This caused said braided male to turn pink, "Maybe…"

"That means yes," Wufei told them taking a bite of his toast, "How about we go online and look at bed room ideas."

"Fei!" Duo whined while Harry giggled, "Though that's not a bad idea."

"Pinterest is a great place to find ideas," added Zechs, getting excited.

"What's Pinterest?" asked Harry looking at the adults.

"It's an art sharing site," explained Heero as he set up his laptop, "People can share photos, comics, DIYs, all manner of things…do any of us even have a Pinterest account because having one will give us more access."

"One of my sisters might, I could ask," said Quatre as he and Wufei collected the dishes.

"Cathy has one, she said we could use it if we needed to," piped up Trowa, pulling his son into his lap.

"Why does she have an account?" asked Duo as the laptop was slid over.

"Costume ideas, I guess, I didn't ask her," the green-eyed adult say with a shrug before typing in the username and password before starting a search.

After a few moments Harry pointed at a medieval castle style loft bed with stairs and a slide, "Could I have a bed like this?" he asked timidly.

"That looks pretty cool," said Duo grinning.

Quatre nodded with a smile when he looked, "We could make cubbies in the towers for things like this flashlight. We could even make it a family project!"

"Good idea!" cheered Zechs, making Heero chuckle.

Wufei held up his hands, "Hold up, guys, I think we should talk to Sally first. She might not want Harry exposed to sawdust and paint fumes, not to mention the power tools."

The others nodded, knowing he had a point.

"I'll call her you can start planning. I honestly think a medieval themed bed room would look great," said Trowa putting Harry down so he could call while the others started discussing ideas with Harry.

Turned out that Sally didn't want the child in the construction zone and suggested they take turns spending the day with Harry while the rest worked on the room.

It was decided that each couple would spend a day with Harry while the other pilots and members of the Maganacs work on the room.

…

Harry had been having the best time of his life recently. The last few days had been spent getting him new glasses, building a new wardrobe, exploring his new home, gather supplies for his new room and getting to know his new family. His favorite thing had been everyone trying on glasses as the eye doctor's and Duo tricking Zechs with a pair that were for women not men.

Today he was going shopping for games, toys, books, and movies with Heero and Zechs.

"Ready to go, Harry?" his blue-eyed father asked.

Harry nodded with a smile, holding his arms out to be picked up, giggling as Zechs swung him around and hugged him. The blond man smiling since Harry was gaining weight and a bit of height since coming home with them.

"I was thinking while we are out we could hit Build-A-Bear Workshop, maybe after lunch," suggested the long-haired blond.

This confused the child because he already had a teddy bear.

"They sell more then just bears they have a whole menagerie to choose from," Heero assured him as they got into the van, this time some of the seats were stowed, "In this case menagerie means they have a lot of animals."

"Cool!"

The two adults smiled as they headed out.

"Here's something that will come in handy, a wagon with a door and little seats!" Zechs crowed holding up the box, proud of his find, "What do you think, kiddo? Great I've been hanging out with Duo too much."

Father and son started to laugh before said child started he liked the wagon.

"Going place that involve a lot of walking will be much easier to deal with using this," said Heero, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Thanks," Zechs replied putting it in the lower rack of the cart.

"Papa Trowa said he and Quatre are taking me to the zoo tomorrow!" Harry said with excitement, since he had always heard going to the Zoo was fun.

"That will be nice. We should pick up some children's sunblock while we're out, maybe a sun hat for him too," added Heero, turning the cart, Harry sitting in the large plastic seat people would use for older children.

Zechs nodded as they looked at hats, "Getting a sunburn wouldn't be fun. This hat is a nice light tan, and it fits."

Harry giggled the hat on his head, "I like it!"

"You look ready to meet animals," Heero cooed, hugging the child gently.

"Daddy Heero," said Harry since he hadn't learnt the Japanese word for dad yet, "can we go to lunch now please? I'm hungry."

"Of course, we just need to check out and pay for this stuff. How does sea food sound to you two?" Heero asked.

"Good!" chirped the other two.

Heero shook his head as he turned the cart towards the check out. Forty-five minutes later the trio were in a popular seafood chain restaurant eating.

"You have ketchup all over your face!" Heero told Harry, cleaning the red condiment that was smeared around the boy's face from his fried shrimp and fries.

"You're not much better, you have alfredo sauce around your face," Zechs pointed out with a grin before taking a picture, "Like father like son!"

"Delete that!" a bright pink Heero hissed before cleaning his face as Harry giggled.

After lunch, as suggested, they went to the full-scale Build-A-Bear workshop in the local mall. Harry's eyes widened he saw the collection of cuddly companions he had to choose from. After much deliberation and looking he was trying to decide between two toys, Toothless the dragon and Playful Pup.

"If you want we can get both," Heero told him, petting his head, "This way Basil has two friends."

Harry smiled hugging both unstuffed toys.

After the toys were stuffed and "washed" they started looking at clothes. Harry picked a saddle for his dragon whom he named Dusk and his new dog Benny he picked out some light classic jeans, a simple red shirt, a blue dinosaur sleeper, a pair of boxers, a denim jacket and a set of black canvas high-tops. When Zechs seeing Harry eyeing a plush motorcycle he picked it up with a wink and grabbed a Dragon helmet.

"Safety first," the blonde told him.

"I had a dream about a flying motorcycle," Harry told them.

"That sounds like an amazing dream," said Heero picking him up.

"It was!" Harry cheered they walked to the check out.

When they got home they got a bit of a laugh seeing Duo with a shower cap on his head and paint stains on his clothes and some on his skin.

"I have the longest hair out of all of us, I'm just protecting it. You should see Quatre, he accidently got some paint in his hair and is washing it out as we speak. He also said we're going out to eat because he doesn't want to do dishes either that or we get take out and use paper plates. What ya got there, Squirt?"

"We went to Build-a-bear! This is Dusk and Benny. Where is everyone else?" asked Harry.

"Showering, I drew the short straw, so I have to wait. Did you three have fun?"

"We did, got Harry a nice little wagon to use tomorrow once we get it built," Heero told him as Quatre came into view drying his hair.

"My turn!" cried Duo running past him making Harry blink.

"No running! Hello Harry, what do you have there?" Quatre said turning his attention to Harry.

"We went to build-a-bear and I got a dragon and a doggy! I got to wash them and pick out outfits for them and dressed them all by myself. I even got Benny pajamas," the child told him excitedly.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun, I'm glad to hear it. How about I order pizza for dinner, I think you'll like it," the shorter blonde told him, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Are you trying to move in on my fiancée?" Trowa asked teasingly picking his son up.

Luckily Harry had learnt how to tell when he was being teased by this point, "Not on purpose."

Zechs snorted, "I'll get the pizza menu."

"Where's the wagon for Harry?" asked Quatre.

"Wagon?" repeated Trowa.

"Something we picked up," Heero told him patting his shoulder, "Figured he might have more fun if he's riding around instead of being carried like a baby."

"What's this about a baby?" asked a confused Wufei making the other two start to laugh.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sunscreen smells funny," Harry stated after a good amount was rubbed on his face by Quatre.

The blonde laughed, "I know, but I guess if it smelled like something tasty kids or dogs might try to lick it off and other chemicals and perfumes might cause allergic reactions, but that might not be a bad thing to invest in. Maybe make it scentless."

Trowa shook his head, trust his lover, the strategist of the group to have an idea while getting a child ready for the zoo.

"The smell will fade after a bit, you and Basil ready to go?" the green-eyed pilot asked.

Harry nodded, holding his bear close as he was gently removed from his car seat and allowed to get into his wagon. Once inside the child was in awe by the animals he had only see in books or on TV.

"I actually work with animals like this at the circus my sister, your aunt Cathy, works at. I've worked there too to be honest," Trowa told him as they looked at the lions.

Harry looked up at him, "Really? What other animals does the circus have?"

"I know it has elephants and dogs," said Quatre tapping his chin.

"B-bulldogs?" asked Harry, honestly terrified of the breed after one too many run-ins with Marge's precious pets.

"No, there's a dalmatian, some beagles and a few poodles," Trowa told him, "They're all very good dogs and wouldn't hurt a fly. It sounds like you ran into some poorly trained ones because if trained right any dog can be loyal and sweet. Maybe in a few weeks or months we'll take you to the circus, show you how good dogs behave. Besides Cathy will want to introduce you to everyone."

"What else do they have?" asked Harry as they headed to the next enclosure.

"There are tightrope walkers and trapeze artists; they swing from up high and do tricks. Clowns, acrobats, a horse act and your aunt throws knives, she has amazing aim," Quatre told him.

"Really?"

Trowa nodded, "I've been part of her act and she's never hit me once."

"Weren't you scared?" the amazed child asked.

"A little the first time but I trusted her, and I was proven right to do so," Trowa told him, Quatre smiling at the bond they were forming.

"Oh, look, those monkeys are grooming each other," the blond said as they walked around the monkey house.

"What did that one just eat?" Harry asked pointing to one of the animals.

"A bug that on his friend," replied his father.

"Ew!"

"Some people in other places consider some types of bugs quite tasty," Quatre explained as Harry scrunched up his nose in a way that the blonde found adorable.

Trowa chuckled, "No one will make you eat any bugs, I promise. Spiders however…"

This earned him a smack on the arm from Quatre, "Don't listen to him, he's teasing."

"Not funny," the boy said pouting in his wagon.

"Sorry," Trowa told him, "I'm not that good at humor."

The blond shook his head pulling out a bottled water from the little cooler that sat on the other seat of the wagon for himself.

"Want some? There are two more bottles."

"Please!" chirped Harry.

Quatre smiled as he cracked open the bottle in his hands for Harry then got himself a fresh one, it was warm out, so he wanted to make sure they stayed hydrated.

"What's that?" the child asked pointing at the camels.

"Ah, those are camels, they're used a lot in the desert because they can go for weeks without water due to the fat in their humps and the grasses they eat," Quatre told him letting him pet one of the animals since the enclosure allowed this if the rule about the animals not being fed by the guests was followed.

"Don't they get hot because of their fur?"

"They're built for the desert so not too often. Animals like this have adapted to their homes and have clever ways of surviving," Trowa told him smiling as the animal sniffed at Harry's head.

Harry giggled, "My hair isn't grass silly!"

They also attended an animal show that day the boy amazed by the animals.

"Look at the size of that snake!" Harry cooed pointing at the animal.

"This is Maggie, she's a ball python and she's five years old. Now if there are any brave little ones who want to come up and say hi I'm sure she'd love to meet you all," said the zoo keeper holding the snake.

"Do you want to pet her?" Trowa asked his son.

Harry nodded before Trowa took his hand and went down as Quatre started to record.

"Oh, looks like we have a father son pair coming to meet Maggie. Maggie's father still lives in this zoo as a matter of fact, but he couldn't come out today. May I ask your names?"

"I'm Trowa and this is Harry."

"Hi Maggie, your scales are really pretty," Harry cooed.

"Aren't you ssssweet," the snake replied though only Harry understood her, "Sssuch a gentleman."

"She talked to me," Harry said.

"I bet she was saying thank you for the complement," replied the Zoo keeper making Harry realize that no one else could understand what she said.

"Yeah," Harry said as he and Trowa returned to their seats, the boy afraid that his freakiness was rearing its ugly head again maybe if he acted like nothing happened he would be able to stay with his new family.

"Did you like petting her?" Quatre asked when they returned, holding Basil for Harry.

"She was pretty, and her scales were smooth," the child told him as he took back his toy before yawning.

"I think it's time to go home," said Trowa, noticing the sun was starting to go down.

Harry pouted he wanted to go to the gift shop.

"We'll stop at the gift shop for a bit. You can get one book and one toy," Quatre promised.

"Thank you," said the child as they headed out, "Can I get a plush snake?"

"Sure, if they have any. What kind of animal book would you like?" asked Trowa.

"Big cats!"

Trowa grinned, glad he and his son had something in common. Harry was in luck because they had the book he wanted and plush snakes, the little boy slept like a rock on the ride home.

"Aw, the young master is worn out from his day at the zoo," Rashid cooed as he removed the wagon.

"We did a lot and we were there for a while he even walked around quite a bit in the petting zoo. Harry, sweetheart, wake up, don't you want dinner?" Quatre asked gently shaking the boy.

"Mm?" came the voice of the sleepy boy.

"Or are you too sleepy?" the smaller blonde asked.

"Sleepy," Harry replied snuggling him.

"He could take a nap on the sofa while dinner is made," suggested Trowa.

Quatre nodded sitting on the couch with the child in his arms since Harry didn't seem to want to let go, humming to him softly. The scene was honestly adorable which meant Duo couldn't resist taking a photo as the food was cooked. Heero sat nearby working on his laptop while keeping an ear out for any sounds of distress due to nightmares. Once the meal was ready, Quatre woke up a more willing Harry.

"What's for dinner?" the little boy asked.

"We cooked burgers, we also have some veggies and roasted corn but if you want it off the cob we can do that," said Trowa.

"I wanna try on the cob!"

As they ate Harry got a funny look on his face, one of his teeth was loose, he could feel it when he bit into his corn.

"Something wrong with your food?" Heero asked, "I knew I couldn't leave Duo alone with it."

"Hey! I was only alone it for a minute!"

"No, I have a loose tooth," Harry told them.

The child blinked when Heero checked his mouth, "Yep, one of your upper front teeth is loose. Guess that means you're going to get a visit from the tooth fairy soon."

"I've never been visited by the tooth fairy before. Then again I've never had a loose tooth before."

"Where was your bed room before?" asked Wufei having a feeling that none of them were going to like the answer.

Harry mumbled the answer.

"Harry, we're not going to be mad at you, we've told you this," Zechs reassured him taking one of his hands.

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs…" he told them.

Multiple things happened at that point; Duo choked on his iced tea, Quatre's eyes took a scary, steely look, the glass window of the china cabinet that was behind Trowa suddenly cracked. Heero bent his fork, Zechs took several deep breaths, and Wufei gritted his teeth and smacked Duo's back. Harry blinked because he knew, somehow, that he didn't crack the china cabinet.

"Well if you had lost a tooth before I bet she wouldn't be able to find you ," Zechs said when he had calmed down enough to talk without cursing, "I bet she'll give you a lot of money since it's your first toith."

Harry blinked a few times feeling better, "Really?"

"Really really," said Trowa smiling making Quatre and Harry laugh.

"You got that from Shrek!" accused Duo pointing at him.

"So?"

"Just wanted you to admit it," Duo replied making his boyfriend face palm, he loved Duo but sometimes the man from L2 drove him nuts.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked looking at the two adults he was going to be spending the day with.

"The museum, which is what we wanted to talk to you about. We'll let you walk around tomorrow, no wagon, but if you feel tired or sore you need to tell us, okay?" Wufei told him, the boy nodding wanting to be able to walk around more.

"We'll go to the planetarium and see dinosaur bones and mummies!" Duo told him getting a huge grin.

"Meaning he can pretend to be from an old horror movie," Heero whispered to Harry before the child yawned again.

"I think we need to pick an actual bed time for you instead of just letting you to go bed when you're sleepy, say 8:30 on school nights and 9:30 on non-school nights," commented Zechs as Duo went to change Harry into his pajamas.

The others nodded.

"Speaking of school what are we going to do about his education? He's clearly bright, he's just has had a hard time due to his inability to see the board and likely pressure not to do better than his cousin," Heero pointed out frowning.

"If we were putting it to a vote mine would be to have him tutored for a year so he can catch up then send him to school for socialization," Quatre stated.

"Works for me," agreed Wufei.

…

"It's so big!" Harry said looking up at a brontosaurus skeleton, "It's like a Giraffe!"

"Good observation, both animals eat or ate leaves high up in trees or in the case of some other long neck dinosaurs, plants under water so they had nostrils on the top of their heads, kind of like blow holes on whales and dolphins," the former scholar explained to the fascinated child.

"I signed us p for the Dino Dig, they do it once an hour. Our group is at one pm, this way our little paleontologist is fueled up," Duo told them walking over with a grin.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking between them.

"What do you think it means?" Wufei asked, deciding to let the child have a chance to try.

Harry thought for a moment, "I think it's someone who studies dinosaurs."

"You're not wrong," Wufei told him patting his head, "They study life from over eleven thousand years ago they study fossils to figure out what life was like a long time ago."

"Maybe they should have studied the doctors who built our Gundams," the braided male joked, "They lived when the dinosaurs were around."

"They did not, no body's that old!" protested Harry.

"I dunno, G was pretty old," the former Deathscythe pilot told him as they walked to the café.

"Oh Duo," sighed his lover.

"You know you love me," Duo told him wiggling his eyebrows as they looked over their options, "Oh look they have dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets how fun!"

"May I have that for lunch?" the boy asked wanting softer foods due to his loose tooth.

"Of course. One children's dino nugget meal, one grilled chicken salad and one turkey sandwich please. We would also like two bags of chips, three cookies and three drinks," Wufei ordered as the other two found a table and got napkins.

Harry giggled as he played with the nuggets, Duo and Wufei smiled as he innocently played the way children should.

"Ready to go?" Wufei asked after they were finished eating and the child's face was clean.

"Can I go to the bathroom before we do the dig," Harry asked.

"I'll take you buddy, I need to go too," Duo said taking his hand.

Wufei smiled as he recorded Harry digging in the sand for fake fossils, finding a shin bone. At the end of the experience all the children got a certificate naming them a Jr Paleontologist. Next, they went to the Egyptian exhibit and as Heero had predicted Duo pretended to be a classic movie Mummy which made Harry giggle. Harry stopped giggling and clapped his hands over his face when Wufei pointed out that there was no way a real mummy would be able to move since the brain was removed through their nose during mummification.

"It's done to the dead, they don't feel it. It was part of how they prepped the dead for their afterlife," Wufei explained.

Duo nodded pointing to a painting of a jackal headed man, "That's Anubis, the ancient Egyptian god of mummification, say's right here that priests would wear masks and stand in for him during the process. It was also said that he had a hand in making the first mummy, the King of the underworld Osiris after he was torn apart by his brother Set."

"That wasn't nice," Harry said as they looked at the paintings of the ancient deities.

"No, it wasn't. See what they're holding?" Wufei asked point at the Ankh in the painting.

"Uh-huh."

"That's called an Ankh, it's a symbol of life and a lot of people would wear them as protective charms, neat huh?"

Harry nodded as they looked at the items on display including a few toys. Next, they went to the science wing where they got to "feel" a cloud, experience static electricity; which made Duo's bangs stand on end and made Harry and Wufei laugh. Harry's hair stood up too, but it was harder to tell. They learnt about the human body, optical illusions and air currants before Harry told him he was starting to get tired.

"Good job! We did the whole museum before you got worn out, that means you're getting stronger," Wufei told him picking him up.

"Can we get presents for everyone at the gift shop, please?" Harry asked as they walked there.

Duo grinned, "You are so sweet! Maybe I should just put you in my coffee instead of sugar."

"I wouldn't fit in the mug!" Harry protested with a grin of his own.

Harry though hard about what he wanted to get for his family members, for Heero he picked out a keychain since he knew his Japanese father drove a lot, Duo he found a new baseball cap with the museum's name on it, a small sabretooth tiger stuffed animal for Trowa, a nice pen with hieroglyphs on it for Quatre, a book mark with the a Chinese style dragon for Wufei and Zechs a coffee mug with the museum's name.

"Hey Harry," Duo said holding what looked like an egg, "Watch this."

As Harry watched Duo made the little Dinosaur puppet inside pop up then bite the braided male's nose. The child wasn't startled since the adult had made a honking sound when the "bite" happened, giggling instead.

"Nope, no good," he made the toy say after releasing his nose, "how about I take a nibble off you!"

Duo smiled making it "nibble" on Harry's ear causing more laughter and wiggling.

"No! I'm not food!"

"Put it back Duo, you'd drive everyone nuts with it."

"He would not," his boyfriend made the toy say making Harry smile, "Harry likes me, don't you?"

"Then he should be Harry's toy not yours," the darker haired male pointed out.

"Good idea, we could get him a puppet theater for his birthday," suggested Duo removing the toy from his hand and offering it to Harry who tried to make it talk.

Instead he found a built-in squeaker and was startled when it squeaked.

"Yeah, it has a squeaker," Duo told him smiling.

"Would you like a book too, Harry?"

Harry nodded, he loved books and being read to especially since now he didn't have to squint or hold them very close to his face. After picking a book about Ancient Egypt everything was paid for and they headed home.

"We're home!" Duo and Harry cheered making Wufei shake his head with a smile.

The other smiled, Harry's new bed room finished.

"Ready to see your new room?" Trowa asked offering Harry his hand.

"We all worked very hard on it," Heero told him as they walked to the room.

"Ready?" asked Rashid who was by the door.

Harry nodded smiling at the large man as he opened the door to the most amazing room Harry had ever seen. The bed he wanted was there, the little alcove that the bed made now had a tv, a Blu-ray player and a game system along with games inside along with a gaming chair and movies.

There were book shelves painted to look like look out towers, the door was painted to look like a bridge, the dresser was painted to resemble a village, a toy chest made to look like it was a set of stables and the walls and ceiling completing the look by looking like the landscape one would expect.

"This is so wicked!" Harry cheered climbing up the stairs to his new bed to find his flashlight in one of the "towers" along with a lamp, his stuffed animals sitting by his pillow.

The adults smiled.

"Come on, we want to hear about your day at the museum," called Quatre, smiling as Harry slid down.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Ok folks, I have a poll in my profile that has to do with this fic, I hope you vote!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was excited, he was on his way to spend a week, including his birthday, at his aunt's circus. He was doing a lot better and his smile had a slowly filling gap from his lost tooth but he had a newly lost tooth so there was a new gap.

"Are we there yet?" he asked bouncing in his seat, now in clothes that weren't from the toddler section.

"Just a few more minutes Harry, excited to camp out?" asked Trowa who was driving the van.

"But Quatre insisted on bringing an RV."

"Even in the desert he never really roughed it that much," sighed Duo, "How come Zechs gets to drive it?"

"He's fully certified to do so, you're not," replied the green-eye pilot.

"When are Quatre, Ba-ba and Tou-san going to join us?"

"Later tonight after they get their work done," Duo told him smiling, "We're here!"

"Yay!"

It was lucky for the guys that Cathy was waiting nearby, the moment he was put down Harry ran to meet his aunt who scooped him up. Other circus workers and even the ring master smiled at his innocent joy. The two had met before at a cook out the former pilots had thrown a week after Harry's room had been finished. The poor boy had been cooed over and cuddled by not only Cathy, but Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, and Noin too while Sally had praised the child's improved health. He had also enjoyed playing and watching Big Hero 6 with Mariemaia who was now in the care of Relena and Dorothy.

"Hi Harry, I missed you," she told her nephew kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too Aunt Cathy, Papa said I could meet the animals if I finished all my worksheets for this week!"

"And did you?"

"He did, he's very smart," Zechs said after parking the RV.

"I did promise, you can meet them after dinner," Trowa told him, after giving his sister a hug.

When the other pilots arrived, they found Harry in his rain boots, (Due to animal droppings) with his face painted to look like a clown and eager to help the adults set up the performers area using his wagon. His task was to keep everyone hydrated using his wagon to tote around bottles of water.

"Hey, Fei, missed you," Duo said stealing a kiss before a happy Harry ran over.

"Ba-ba! Tou-san! Quatre!"

Heero smiled kneeling down to hug the child, "Didn't think you'd miss us this much, we weren't apart that long."

"He had cotton candy for dessert," Zechs told his lover.

"He had cotton candy? Was it really yummy?" Quatre asked the clearly sugar buzzed child who nodded very quickly.

"Oh Nataku, he's turned into Duo when he had Starbucks for the first time," groaned Wufei remembering how wired and crazy the long-haired pilot had been after having a Venti caramel frap.

"I got to meet the animals too, Nina likes me," Harry told the adults who had been at work.

"Who is Nina?" asked Quatre thinking that a girl might have a crush on the almost five-year-old which he didn't like the idea of.

Trowa chuckled, "She's one of the lionesses we have, she snuggled Harry when he met them."

"Oh…" the smaller blonde turned pink.

"Why is your face painted?" asked Wufei, pointing at the classic clown style on the child's face.

"One of the make up artists offered to give Harry a bit of a make-over/crash course in circus makeup and face painting while we helped with dinner to keep him busy," Duo explained, "The ring master joked about letting him be in the show until Cathy pointed out that they didn't have any costumes that would fit him."

"We'll have to clean it off before bed time," the Japanese pilot said making the child pout.

"But I like being a clown like Papa."

"Your papa wears a half mask, not make up," Cathy told him trying, in vain, to smooth out his messy hair, "And it can be reapplied another time."

"I swear when you two get married it's going to take a lot of hair gel to tame the twin manes," commented Duo referring to Heero and Harry's identically messy heads of hair.

"Either way I'm sure Harry will look very handsome," replied Quatre smiling at the child who smiled back.

"Let's get a few photos before bed," prompted Zechs grinning, "I kind of want to see Heero in clown make up too."

"Why me?"

"Because I think it would be cute if you and Harry matched," his lover told him as they walked to the makeup area.

Duo trailed behind them with Harry wanting to watch, his phone muted…if it had been on he would have gotten quite the surprising call but the person on the other end didn't bother leaving a message figuring they'd tell him at work.

"Wake up birthday boy," Duo cooed, shaking Harry who was sleeping in his outer space sleeping bag in a tent they shared since he wanted to camp out with Duo and Wufei, the rest sleeping in the camper.

Harry merely snuggled lower into his sleeping bag with Basil making Wufei shake his head.

"Wake up, Harry, or you'll miss out on pancakes for breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes at that," Wufei told him.

That woke Harry up, "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"That's right, for your birthday, don't worry, your aunt Cathy didn't make them," Duo told him.

"I heard that!" said aunt snapped as she walked past the tent to join them for breakfast.

Harry giggled pulling on his slippers so they could go have breakfast in the RV.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Quatre told Harry kissing his cheek before loading his plate with hot chocolate chip flap jacks.

"Thank you! The pancakes smell really good!" the birthday boy chirped.

"Dig in."

Harry sighed in sheer bliss the cakes were warm and chocolatey, he couldn't help but wonder that if love had a flavor would this be it.

"How about after lunch you would like to open your presents and have cake," suggested Heero.

"I get presents?" Harry asked amazed.

"Yep because it's your birthday and your daddies have a few to make up for as do the rest of us, Chibi-chan," replied Duo ruffling his hair.

"I'm not a Chibi," Harry argued as they ate.

"Do you even know what a Chibi is?" asked an amused Trowa.

"It means small and cute! I'm not that small anymore, and boys aren't cute," the child protested before glancing at Quatre, "Usually."

"Sorry Harry but I have to agree with Duo, you'll always be small and cute to us," Zechs said giving the boy a hug, "Because we'll always love you."

Harry couldn't help but smile and hug back, the day had barely started and it already the best birthday he could remember.

"How about we do kebabs for lunch? We can get beef, chicken and maybe shrimp," said Cathy said, "And of course veggies. Find Harry some gloves and he can help."

"Great, we need to pick his cake, so someone can go shopping while the rest can set up the party and wait for the guests," said Zechs ticking off the items at his fingers.

"I can get the cake and the kebab ingredients," Cathy offered, "I just need a list."

The others nodded, they could go that. A few hours later the grill was going, the kebabs were cooking the guests had arrived and more presents then Harry had ever seen were waiting to be opened. The one of the biggest ones confused him a bit though…it seemed to move from time to time and he could hear a thumping sound from inside sometimes. Not only that but it was covered in a blanket and shaped funny, so he couldn't tell what it could be.

"Are you trying to peak at your presents?" Hilde asked playfully.

"I think something is alive in there," Harry told her pointing at the gift he had been watching.

"Maybe there is, you'll just have to wait and see," she told him.

Mariemaia hugged him, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Mariemaia," the other child told her with a smile, "Want to meet the animals?

The redheaded girl nodded, "We better ask first."

"Harry seems to be down right thriving as compared to before," Sally commented to Wufei as Harry asked Trowa if they could check out the animals.

"Why don't you invite some of the circus kids to join you," Trowa suggested, "And make sure one of the animal keepers is nearby at all times."

Both kids nodded and hurried off.

"And no lions!" Quatre called after them.

When lunch was ready Relena found the children playing with an Elephant calf named Peanut and his mother. Harry was on said mother's back with the elephant tamer's daughter riding around.

"Lunch time, you kids are free to join us for cake and lunch if it's okay with your parents though they are invited too," the former queen of the world told them.

The other kids ran off to ask their parents as Harry and Mariemaia headed back with Relena. Once everyone was there they started eating, a few of the parents joining them. After the Kebabs a large sheet cake with the words "Happy birthday Harry!" in green icing with a number five candle was put in front of the birthday boy. Heero lit it, hugging Harry before everyone started to sing "Happy birthday". Once the song ended Harry closed his eyes and wished for his next birthday to be as full of joy and love as this one before he blew out the candle.

He quickly finished his cake and once given the okay to start opening his gifts he went right for the one that had been bugging him all day, the one under the sheet. He removed said sheet to find large dog crate, inside was a chocolate lab puppy who barked happily and wagged its tail.

"A puppy!" the children cheered, startling the pup.

"Easy kids, you're scaring her. Everyone this is Coco, she's five months old, she's been trained by the Maganacs so she not only house trained but she can sit, come, lay down but not eat homework. She's the family dog," Quatre said letting her out, a harness and leash on her to keep her safe, handing said leash to Harry.

"Hi Coco," he said letting her sniff his hand before she licked it wagging her tail.

"Okay, why don't you hand her off to someone else because there are other presents waiting for you to open," Wufei holding out his hand for the leash so the child could open the rest of his gifts.

His gifts included a lot of gift cards, some new video games, a laptop of his very own, toys for in and out of the pool, movies, books, clothes and even a box set of the old Batman TV show with Adam west and the two movies that went with the series.

"Batman!" Harry squealed since he had been watching the old show when it was on with Trowa and Quatre.

"I'm still surprised you two like that show," Heero commented to the two lovers.

"Quatre dragged me into the fandom, it's campy but fun at the same time," the green eyed one replied with a shrug.

"My father was a fan," the blond admitted blushing, "He introduced me to it."

"You know that the guy who played Luke Skywalker also voices the Joker in the original animated series, right?" Zechs asked.

"No way!" protested Duo who loved Star Wars.

"He's right, Mark Hamill, he's known for playing Luke and the Joker. I'm honestly impressed by his range, I had no idea," Wufei pointed out after checking the facts on his phone.

This resulted in Duo pouting for an hour until Harry set Coco on him to give him a bunch of puppy kisses that made everyone laugh, even Duo; once he was out from under the excited puppy.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who voted we have a winner!


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in another part of England Lucius Malfoy was sitting, nursing a glass of fire whiskey while re-reading the letter he got from Preventers…he had a half-brother. Now he had known his father had been sleeping with his Nanny/personal maid when he had been young, the woman had cared for him so much more than his mother had. All the woman who called himself his mother had cared about was looking pretty and getting her son the bride with the biggest dowry and best pedigree and later in life forcing him to take the Dark Mark. His Nanny however cared about his schooling, his health, his happiness, his future, his friends, and his father whose health started to fail around the time he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, luckily, she didn't have to see her beloved suffer.

During his second year at Hogwarts he had found out that his father and nanny were going to have a baby and his mother had gone ballistic causing his father to send his lover away. When it came time to find her and the child they were nowhere to be found and his father had been heartbroken as had Lucius. His mother however had been all haughty about how the whore and her bastard child likely died which is what they deserved according to her. He had a little brother and he was alive! What was he like? Did he have magic? Would they get along? The letter said they would contact him when they were able to contact his brother meeting him and his family. However, when he had called to arrange a meet up the first time he was told his brother was out of town and he should wait until next week. Today he got through and he had plans to meet his long-lost brother the next day.

"Dear," came the voice of his beloved wife; Narcissa, walking in wearing her nightgown and dressing gown, "I know you're nervous about meeting him, but I don't think he'd like it if his big brother is too exhausted to talk to him, come to bed."

Lucius sighed, knowing she was right before finishing his drink, "Alright, wouldn't want our little dragon stealing my spot."

The next morning Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were waiting for the door to be opened at the address they had been given. Blinking when they heard a dog barking. After a few moments the door was opened by a blonde male holding a small brown dog. Now Lucius hadn't been provided a photo of his brother causing him to assume this man was him and hug the blonde.

"Duo!" the dog in the younger blonde's arms barking away as Lucius cried out in joy.

"Hey, what's diving Coco nuts? Ha! Coconuts! I made a funny! Anyways…if you're looking for me why are you hugging Quatre?" asked the real Duo as he walked in confused.

Lucius turned pink realizing his mistake, the man before him had his nanny's lighter brown hair and mysterious violet blue eyes, there was no mistake that that was his brother. Beside him Narcissa started to giggle like crazy and poor Draco was confused. Which man was his uncle, why was his father blushing, and why was his mummy laughing?

"You can release me now," commented Quatre, "Please come in, Coco's getting wiggly and we don't want her running around in the front yard."

"Right," Lucius said letting go, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, I'm Quatre Winner, Duo's a good friend of mine. A brother in every way but blood really. It's nice to meet you."

"I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa, who should stop laughing because it's not that funny," he said giving his wife a look before she grinned at him as they entered, and the dog was allowed to run off, "And this is our son Draco."

Duo smiled kneeling down, "Hi kiddo, how old are you?"

Draco dove behind his mother, suddenly shy.

Narcissa giggled again, "He's five years old."

"Oh, the same age as Harry," said Quatre smiling.

"Whose Harry?" asked Draco peeking out.

"He's the son of my fiancée and Duo's boyfriend," said Quatre leading them to the dinning room where Wufei was tutoring his son in basic writing, "We can explain over tea, I'm sure Harry will like to play with you."

Both black haired males looked up when they came in.

"This is my boyfriend Wufei Chang and his son Harry- "

"Harry Potter!" gasped the two magical adults surprised to see the boy-who-lived before them.

This caused the three pilots to look at each other.

"How do you know his name?" Duo growled warningly, brother or not he wasn't going to let anyone harm Harry.

"He is the savior of the Wizarding world," replied Quatre, crossing his arms, Wufei raising an eyebrow.

Both males were fully trained wizards as was Zechs; both blonds had private tutors since they had been small and Wufei being taught by the elders of his clan as well as studying on his own. They could tell their lovers were magical as well though only Quatre knew for sure. He had told his beloved after he proposed, the green-eyed male admitting that he had been trained by the original Trowa Barton as well as Doctor S. As for Duo and Heero both had unique abilities that hinted that they had magic.

"You too?" the Chinese male asked before the blonde Arab nodded.

"I'm confused…" Harry whimpered.

After the other pilots were called in, introduced, and tea served the explanation began. Lucius explained about his nanny and his mother forcing him to take the side of the Dark Lord and how he became a spy with his friend Severus Snape whom had been friends with Harry's mother.

"So, magic is the reason why I could do weird things?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we all told you that you were not a freak and we meant it," said Heero petting his son's hair, Coco in the child's lap.

"It's amazing how Harry looks like James and you three at the same time. Lucius and I met both him and Lily before their deaths," commented Narcissa sipping her tea, "James knew Harry wasn't his child…his…area had been damaged in a battle and he was unable to have children. When it turned out that you happened to look like him he joked that your biological father must have been his long-lost twin or his doppelganger."

"No just sheer luck, though Harry almost wound up be Duo's child as well," Wufei pointed out.

"I still hate needles," the braid wearing male said with a pout making the children giggle.

"Uncle Duo's funny!" Draco declared with a smiled.

"Thanks," Duo replied with a grin.

"Okay, why don't two go play. I'm sure you would have more fun outside or in Harry's room," Zechs said.

Harry nodded, taking his new friend's hand, "Come on Coco!"

The pup barked and followed the two children upstairs.

"How do you use this thing?" Draco said holding the controller for Harry's game system upside down.

"Maybe we should do something else…I didn't realize that you had never played a video game before," Harry told him before flipping it the right way, "You hold it like this."

"We don't have things like this. What is this game we're playing?"

"It's called Monopoly, the goal is to get as much money and property as you can. If you want you can help me play against the system so you can get a feel for it," offered Harry.

"Okay!" said Draco with a smile as he and Harry sat on the bed with Harry's Nintendo Switch.

"You're all so young yet you've all been through so much," said Lucius after hearing about what his brother and his friends been through, "I feel like a horrible brother…"

"It's not your fault, bro, you nor Pops knew where I was. I don't blame either of you," Duo told him patting his brother's shoulder.

"Now you two can bond as brothers," Narcissa smiled, happy for her husband.

Lucius nodded, a huge grin on his face, a smile that was very rare the last time she had seen it was the first time Draco had called him Dada. His joy turned to confusion when a Nerf dart hit him in the forehead.

"Oh yeah, today is nerf war Wednesday," said Heero, "Harry stand down."

Instead he got pegged in the chest with a dart.

"Harry!" shouted Wufei.

"It wasn't me! It was Draco! Tou-san didn't tell him to stand down!" protested the child standing up from the stairs with one of his dart guns, Draco following holding Harry's other gun and in one of Harry's shirts for when he got a bit bigger.

"Okay both of you cease fire, and come down here," Trowa said.

Once both children came down Duo started to explain what Nerf War Wednesday was. Heero had come up with it to teach Harry how to shoot and gun safety in case he needed to defend himself when he was older as well as a form of bonding.

"Why are you wearing Harry's clothing dear?" asked Narcissa since they had dressed him in more formal clothes.

"Harry said Nerf wars are hard to do in fancy clothes, they're in Harry's room," replied the blonde child.

"Want to try bro? We have plenty of nerf guns and I'm sure we could find something for you to wear so you don't trip over those silly robes you're wearing or ruin your nice clothes," asked Duo with a grin.

"Please Dad? It's fun! We can be in teams!"

"Alright."

"Four on four? Draco, Lucius, Duo and myself versus Trowa, Heero, Harry and I guess whoever wants to team up with them," suggested Wufei.

"Actually," said Narcissa standing and pulling out her wand turning her formal dress and shoes into a tee shirt, jeans and sneakers, "I think I'll join in."

"Cool!" cheered an excited Harry.

"Guess that leaves Zechs and me to plan dinner," said Quatre smiling at them, "Suggestions?"

"Pizza!" Harry said jumping up and down.

The adults laughed.

"We'll see. I was thinking something healthier," replied Zechs.

"Okay!" cheered the dark-haired child as they headed out with nerf guns and goggles.

"A few rules first. One, stay away out of the shed, two wear your goggles always until the bell rings to signal the war is over, three…Have fun!" yelled Duo startling his new-found family, "Sorry."

As the Nerf war went on Quatre and Zechs decided on grilled chicken alfredo with angel hair pasta, a salad, bread sticks and chocolate cake for dessert.

"Twinkle," Quatre called for his house elf who was dressed in a floral pillow case, "Could you prepare dinner, please? I wrote what we're having."

"Twinkle is happy to help master Quatre, Twinkle will make sure the food is delicious!" the elf told him taking the paper.

"You always do," commented Zechs who started to set up the table for the meal.

After the meal and the Nerf war the two boys were honestly too tired to even really protest being separated for the night.

"We'll have to do this again," said Lucius, his wife holding the hand of their yawning son.

Duo nodded before throwing his arms around his now surprised older brother and hugging him. Lucius smiled, hugging Duo back, he had been wanting a moment like this for so long and he finally had it.

"We should go, Draco's falling asleep on his feet," Narcissa told him.

"Am not!" protested the child before fighting a yawn.

"See ya later bro," Duo told him, "Be good Dra."

"Bye uncle Duo," the sleepy boy said as his hair was ruffled by his uncle.

…

It was now Halloween and Quatre along with Lady Une had rented a park to throw a massive party/carnival. At the moment Harry and Mariemaia were with Relena and Dorothy as they waited for the Malfoy family.

"Draco!" Harry called waving to his friend whom he had talked into dressing as a superhero with him.

"Oh, how cute!" Narcissa cooed over Harry, Mariemaia and Coco who were dressed as Batman, Wonder Woman and a dog version of Robin.

The blonde witch wore a medieval Queen to go with her husband's King costume while their son was dressed as the Flash.

"Hi guys!" Draco said with a huge smile, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're inside handing out candy, we took Harry and Coco for the day because they had to help set up, so we have no idea what their costumes are," explained Angel Relena.

"We watch old movies like young Frankenstein, it was weird cause there was no color," Harry said with a smile, "Still really funny. This guy "I-gore" tried to eat this animal thing that was around the neck of the doctor's fiancée when she came to visit."

"He was a pretty funny character," agreed the redheaded child with a smile.

"Sounds like you had a fun day," said Lucius with a smile.

"We spent our day picking out our costumes," Draco said doing a running pose before Coco started sniffing him to make sure he was who she thought he was, "Mummy had fun looking at all the outfits, and Dad wanted us to have costumes that fit the same theme, but I wore him down."

"He kept insisting because you mentioned you were going to be a super hero he wanted to be one too, kind of cute when you think about it," said Lucius smiling.

"Having a theme with your family and friends can be fun," said Dorothy who was dressed as a devil in an elaborate red and black dress with fake red horns and a tail.

As they got to the gate they met someone in a Yukata and fake horns that looked very familiar…

"Tou-san!" Harry cheered running over, Coco by his side.

Heero smiled bending down to give him a hug, "Hello Batman. Were you and Robin good? Oh, I see Wonder Woman and the Flash are with you too."

"What are you supposed to be though?" asked Draco, confused.

"I am a creature from Japanese myth called an Oni, it's like an ogre," Heero told them before handing them some bags with a bit of candy inside and one with a puppy treat for Coco, "Have fun, good luck finding the others."

"Thank you!" the three children chirped each taking the hand of an adult before heading in.

"Look! It's Harley Quinn and the Joker!" cried Harry pointing at a couple handing out candy.

"We should get a pick of you kids with them it'll be cute!" suggested Narcissa smiling as the kids walked over.

"Those sweets better not be messed up Joker!" Harry tried to growl out before coughing.

"Oh no! Batman! And Robin, the Flash and Wonder Woman!" the Harley (She's in the classic costume) who turned out to be Noin said with fake fear.

"We need to take some candy in to analyze!" declared Draco.

The Joker aka Noin's boyfriend James did his best crazy laugh, "If you can catch me Splash!"

He then started to fake run allowing Draco to catch him the adults taking plenty of photos, the kids fake beating him up for the photo before they were given more treats.

"Cute idea with the dog," James said in his normal voice.

"She kept tripping over the Ghost costume we picked up as an alternative," Relena told him.

"Poor thing," said Noin patting the pup's head.

"Good thing you picked up more than one costume then," said Lucius smiling before they kept moving.

They saw Lady Une as Red Riding Hood, Sally was a mermaid handing out candy with Pirate Zechs who insisted they sing a Pirate song with him. Stella and two of her friends were Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars whom the children posed with. Outside an area for people to drop off their pets they found Trowa dressed as a lion.

"I have a big kitty for a Papa now," Harry said hugging his leg.

"Hello little one, having fun?" the adult asked smiling.

"We're having loads of fun! We fought the Joker!" Mariemaia told him.

"You fought the Joker?" he repeated.

"Miss Noin's boyfriend is dressed as him and she was Harley Quinn, the classic one," Draco told him.

"We have pictures," Lucius told him with a grin, "they're utterly adorable!"

Narcissa nodded with pride before the left a tried Coco with Trowa and kept walking, taking the wagon for the boys which Trowa had with him just in case. After fifteen minutes they find an Asian Shadow Play, someone in a strange outfit that included a hat and a strange strip of paper over the face.

"What's he supposed to be?" Draco asked pointing at the figure.

"It's rude to point Draco," Lucius scolded.

"I'm a type of Chinese ghost/vampire called a Jang Shi or a Jumping Ghost," explained the figure who was in fact Wufei.

"Cool!" cheered the children.

"Seems you and Heero both drew inspiration from myth for your costumes," commented Dorothy.

"Technically so did we, love," Relena pointed out with a smile.

"Care to see the show? I suggested they tell the tale of one of the most famous origins of the art," Wufei offered after giving the children their treats

"Please?" asked the trio of children.

The adults caved, and they sat. The puppets were made to be transparent to show detail and each was unique. The Narrator told them about a woman whom had been a beloved concubine of a Chinese emperor who passed away and how a magician tricked the king with a puppet and some torches into thinking it was her, back from the dead.

"Was the magician a bad guy?" asked Draco as they left.

The adults looked at each other.

"That's hard to say son, while he might have promised something he couldn't really deliver what he did made the emperor happy and as far as we know he didn't do it for personal gain," Lucius told him.

"Some would say what your Uncle and the other pilots did was wrong, but they fought to free the people of the colonies," Relena told the children, "There are times when things are black and white and others when they are grey."

Mariemaia nodded, she may have been young, but she understood this, maybe even better than some adults.

"We still need to find Quatre and Duo," said Harry, "I want to see what they're dressed as!"

"Only area that seems to be left is the scariest area for teens," Narcissa told them looking at a map of the fair she had been given by Heero.

As they approached they were greeted by a very realistic Zombie. It groaned as it approached them. Draco and Mariemaia were frightened but not Harry.

"Hi Quatre!" he chirped happily, recognizing the groan.

"That's Quatre?" cried the surprised adults.

"He's scarier when he wakes up before his coffee," the child said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny young man," Said the zombie Quatre as someone snuck up on Lucius.

The older blonde blinked when he felt someone touch his shoulder then screamed finding a skeletal hand touching it. He jumped back to find a Grim Reaper there who started laughing.

"Oh man! I scared you good!" came Duo's voice from behind the mask.

"Uncle Duo!" Draco cheered hugging him as the braid wearer lifted his mask with a grin.

"Hey little super heroes. I think you three deserve something special for being so brave," Duo told them slipping his mask back on before slipping each child a full-sized candy bar.

"Thank you!"

"It's getting close to bed time, little Batman," Duo said, "You're sleeping over at Draco's tonight right?"

Harry nodded, "My stuff is in the car. You're taking Coco home, she's with Papa and he said you were."

Duo nodded giving the kids hug, "Don't drive them too nuts, kiddo."

"I would hug you too, but I rather not get make up all over you boys and I would think you would want to keep your costumes clean," said Quatre with a smile that was still scary on his zombie face.

Harry smiled at his friends as they headed out of the fair, waving to people they knew as they went.

"There's something money certainly can't buy, seeing a little boy make such a great recovery and smile so brightly," Sally said with a huge smile was Harry and Draco rode past her and Zechs.

The blonde man nodded with a smile of his own, "He's brightened our lives too, given us something new to fight for and come home too."

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

To say Severus Snape was surprised to find his childhood friend's son at his school chum's house was an understatement. The little boy stared up at him as his godson jumped around him excitedly.

"Uncle Sev! Daddy found my uncle and he's dating one of Harry's daddies!" the young blond said confusing the potions master.

"Excuse me?"

Lucius came over, "It's complicated, old friend."

"I have three dads, I used to have a mummy and a stepdad too," Harry told the new adult.

"Oh? I knew your mother and stepfather when we were young. Lily was my best friend," Snape told him.

"Really? What was she like?" the dark-haired child excited.

Draco was starting to get curious too looking at his godfather.

"She was smart and kind and had beautiful green eyes like yours, Harry."

"His papa has green eyes too but they're not the same shade," Draco commented.

"Go play you two, the adults need to talk. We'll call you when it's time for lunch," Narcissa told the kids, ushering them out of the room.

"So that's what happened while she was missing!" cried Severus after looking at photos of the gundam pilots, "I can see how Harry looks so much James, it's sheer luck but the factors are there."

The other two nodded before Dobby the house elf ran past them holding Draco's piggy bank, the two children chasing him wearing their Halloween costumes.

"Get the Penguin!" Harry cried playfully.

"Dobby is confused! Dobby is not a bird!"

Both children started to laugh.

"He means one of the members of Batman's Rouges gallery, the list of bad guys he faces," explained Snape getting stared at by everyone in the room as the house elf put the bank down, "My father was a muggle as was my best friend, why are you so surprised I read muggle comics?"

"Is that why you wear all black?" asked Draco, "Cause you're trying to be like Batman?"

"Honestly…no, it's so if any potions get on my clothes while I work there are no visible stains."

"Makes sense to me!" piped up Harry, carefully lifting his mask as not to knock his glasses askew, "Thanks for playing with us Mr. Dobby."

"You're too kind Mister Harry Potter sir," the house elf said blushing.

Draco hugged the creature, "He's a good playmate."

"Okay boys, who's ready for lunch?" asked Narcissa pushing down Draco's cowl to kiss his forehead.

"Me!" cheered both children with glee, making the adults smile.

"Go wash up," Lucius told them, "You two can resume tracking down the Penguin or who ever you want Dobby to play as after you eat."

Severus smiled as the boys ran off to wash their hands for lunch.

"I'm glad to see Draco and Lucius so happy," Severus told Narcissa as Lucius followed the boys to tell them to use soap.

The woman nodded, "Draco has a new friend and an uncle while his father finally has the little brother he always wanted."

"What is his brother like?"

"Well, we're going to have dinner with them. I could ask if you could join us," suggested Narcissa, "I can Floo them and ask right now."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," the potion's master playing with his robe not noticing the mother of his godson already making the call.

"Hotties 'R Us this is Duo speaking, how may I help you?" came a voice Severus didn't recognize followed by Narcissa's laughter.

"Hello Duo," she said once she had stopped giggling, "One of Lily's old friends as well as Draco's godfather is here visiting, and I was wondering if it was alright if he joined us for dinner."

"I don't see why not, it's my birthday bash so I'm cool with it. Besides it might nice to learn more about them. Is he there?" asked the braided male trying to see past his sister-in-law.

Severus knelt next to the fire place to see a young man with light brown hair, violet blue eyes and a huge smile. He could see a lot of his fellow Slytherin's father in the young man.

"Whoa! Hey Fei! I think I found your roman/English doppelganger!" he called to someone out of view.

"Very funny, Duo!" came another male voice.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Oh right, I'm Duo Maxwell AKA Darien Malfoy I run and I hide but I never tell a lie," the braided pilot said focusing back on the man he was speaking too.

"I am Severus Snape, I teach potions at Hogwarts; the school Harry and Draco will hopefully be attending when they turn eleven."

"Nice to meet ya Sev!" Duo said with a huge grin.

"Hi Duo!" cheered Harry seeing his Ba-ba's boyfriend's head in the fireplace.

"Hey squirt, being a good boy? I see you're wearing your Batman costume."

"Draco and I have been playing Superheroes with Dobby the house elf," Harry told him with a huge smile, "And Draco let me fly on his toy broomstick!"

"Sounds like you're having a blast. I'm glad to hear it," Duo said with a smile of his own.

"Lunch is ready. Hi Duo," said Lucius glad to see his brother, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks bro, I'm going to let you go, see you all later. Be good Harry."

"I am! Everyone agrees you're the trouble maker!" Harry told him before the call was cut making Lucius and Draco snicker.

A few hours later…

"What's Hibachi?" asked Draco as they entered the restaurant, holding hands with his uncle.

"It's a cooking style from Japan, they cook on a big griddle and at place like this they do all sorts of tricks," Duo told him and Harry who was holding his other hand.

"I like tricks!" cheered Harry.

"Me too!" chirped Draco.

"We need seating for eleven in the hibachi area, two booster seats please," Heero told the hostess.

The woman nodded leading them to a table smiling as both boys wanted to sit on either side of Duo. After getting their orders, having soup and salad their chef came out and put on an amazing and tasty show. While making the fried rice he tired to fling some scrambled egg into Narcissa and Severus's mouths. Narcissa's wound up in her bra while Severus had leaned back too far making him fall back.

"Are you okay, Uncle Sev?" asked Draco.

"Are you hurt?" added Harry with a whimper.

"That's why you don't lean back in your chairs," he told them as he righted his chair and sat.

Lucius nodded, "He fine, carry on."

Harry and Draco loved the show, both using cheater chopsticks, the adults letting the children try bits of their meals.

"What's this?" Harry asked poking a piece of calamari Wufei had placed on his plate.

"That's calamari, or squid, try it," Duo told Harry, "It's good, your Ba-ba loves it."

Harry tried it then made a face, he didn't like the texture.

"Don't like it?" asked Wufei getting a spare napkin as Harry shook his head, "Okay, spit it out."

"It felt weird in my mouth," he told his Chinese father.

"You didn't like the texture," explained Zechs, "Maybe you'd like it fired better."

"I like it!" chirped Draco who had rice on his face.

"You have rice on your face, sweetie," cooed his mother before the blonde child cleaned his face.

Lucius looked at his brother, "I have honestly never had hibachi before today and I have to say I like it."

"I remember the first time I had it," Duo told him with a grin, "We all went out and Cat picked a place like this, Heero jumped when the chef lit the table ablaze!"

Said pilot glared at Duo for telling the embarrassing story.

"It's okay, Tou-san, I was startled when he lit the table up too," Harry told him, making the Wing pilot smile.

"Know what's coming up?" Trowa asked with a smile of his own.

"Your wedding to Quatre!" Harry said excitedly, though he wasn't sure what he was going call Quatre after the wedding since he would be his stepfather.

"Well yes," said the Sandrock pilot, "But he's talking about Christmas. We are planning something special for your first Christmas with us."

"Do you even celebrate it, Ba-ba?"

"That is a good question and the answer is I celebrate what it encourages. Spending time with loved ones, spreading good will and cheer," the Chinese pilot answered smiling.

"What about Tou-san?" Harry asked having heard that most Asians had different religions then westerners.

"I've honestly only celebrated Christmas by exchanging small gifts with these guys or the man who raised me before I met Doctor J," Heero told him, "Are you worried about us getting upset?"

"I keep telling you we should find a way to replicate his sweetness!" said the birthday boy before his braid was tugged on by Wufei, "Ow!"

"That didn't hurt, you big goof," his boyfriend told him.

"Anyhow, we were thinking about going up to a chateau my family owns in the Alps for the holiday to make it even more magical. Of course, the Malfoys and Severus are invited to come if they wish," Quatre explained.

"This way you kids can play in the snow and I can peg Mr. Prefect Soldier over there with a few snowballs," Duo said rubbing his hands together.

"You can try Shinigami," Heero replied with a smirk.

Zechs smiled, knowing his lover was looking forward to the trip as much as Duo was.

"Sounds like fun!" cooed Narcissa clasping her hands together, "I suppose all dress is going to be causal since it will just be family."

Trowa nodded, "Relena and Dorothy are coming with Mariemaia too, so Harry and Draco will have another playmate."

"And someone to help put the head on any snowmen they make," added Lucius.

"I sadly have to turn the offer down. One of my duties at work is to stay over the holidays to help keep the children in line," Severus told them, "Sorry boys."

"It's okay," said Harry before he let out a yawn.

Draco started to rub at his eyes signaling his own sleepiness as the check was brought.

"Looks like the little heroes are getting sleepy," cooed Zechs, "You two must have had a fun day."

Harry nodded, "Professor Snape played with us too, he knows about superheroes and supervillains, he played Joker for us."

"We kicked his butt!" Draco said with a huge smile.

Severus just shook his head, "It was fun. We'll have to do it again."

Both children hugged the potions master before they were collected by their families and the group slit up to go to their respective homes. Christmas shopping had been easy enough thought for Wufei he was making the gift by hand, but he wanted to make something for the whole family.

"Mr. Rashid," he said one day later in the month to the man while the pilots were on a mission, "I want to make something special for everyone."

"Anything in mind young Master?" Rashid asked with a kind smile.

"Not really…"

"May I make a suggestion then?"

"What?" Harry asked looking up at the tall man.

"A memory box, something they can store pictures and small items in. We could to a crafts store and pick up such a box and you can decorate it," was the suggestion given.

Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded, "That's a great idea! Thanks! Can we go now please?"

Rashid nodded, finding the child's enthusiasm endearing. After a bit of looking Harry found a nice wooden box with simple bronze fastenings and some paint pens that matched the color of the fasteners.

"Thinks these will work?" the child asked.

Rashid checked the back and nodded, "These will work on wood, but I think we should find some rubber gloves to keep it off your skin. Don't want anyone getting wise to your plans. Do you want me to mark the wood with lines so you can write on it?"

"Please!" the child chirped bouncing as he popped the P.

The dark haired Arab chuckled, "Alright then, we can go home and get to work."

On December first Harry found something he wasn't expecting on the table at breakfast…a book.

"Elf on the Shelf?" he read looking at the adults.

"One of Santa's elves is here to observe and help you with your first real Christmas, I think he's over the mantle," Quatre told the child smiling as the boy ran over to see.

"I see him! I see him! And there's a note!"

Trowa chuckled as Harry ran over holding the note, "You want to help you read it?"

Harry nodded excited.

Trowa unfolded the note and started to read, _"Dear Harry, I am here to watch you during this critical time before Christmas to make sure you're a good boy and to help you have fun with activities! Today's activity is picking a name for me, since I'm your elf it's your job to name me. Once you've chosen please let me know! I'm excited to hear what you pick!"_

"How about we try to pick his name after breakfast?" said Heero.

As Harry ate his French toast he thought about what to name his elf. Should he use a more human name or go for a name that suited him better since both House Elves he knew had odder names. Then again, he didn't think Father Christmas or Santa as Duo called him, employed house elves.

"Can we name him Eddie?" Harry asked shyly.

"" Eddie the Elf,"" said Duo tapping his chin, "I like it."

Quatre nodded, "It's cute."

The rest nodded and smile.

"I'm going to tell him!" the five-year-old cheered getting up hurrying to the den where the fire place was with a huge smile.

"Getting that doll and book was a great idea, Zechs," commented Wufei.

"Thanks," the older blonde replied, "Noin told me that her cousin had gotten one for his kids to encourage them to be good and that got me thinking; why not have our elf communicate with Harry and when the Santa impersonator comes while we're in the Alps he can take the doll with him claiming he's taking Eddie home until next December."

"I came up with the idea that the elf suggests a different activity or craft each day thinking that Harry might enjoy it as would the rest of us when Zechs told me about it," added Heero with a smile, "Not sure how we're supposed to keep up the idea of not touching the elf while we travel."

"I got it!" said Duo pounding his open hand with his fist, "How about one of those clear display boxes with "air holes" drilled in so Eddie can "breathe" maybe put some snacks in and have a small bag in it for him."

"That's brilliant!" gasped Quatre.

"Thank you."

Harry woke each day to find Eddie the elf in a new place with a new note that had an activity written on it. One day was painting wooden ornaments from kits, another was shopping for Ugly Christmas sweaters, holiday pajamas and the proper outer wear for the cold and yet another was spent watching old holiday movies together after his family got home from work. However, on the seventeenth, the day before they were going to go to the chateau, Trowa's present got out of the room where it was being kept. The calico kitten explored the house as everyone else looked for her. Coco's tail wagged as she saw her new buddy out of her little master's room, the two of them were found curled up in Coco's dog bed in the den.

"Why is there a cat in here?" the person the kitty was meant for.

Harry looked nervous as did the rest before the child sighed, "She's your present from me Papa. I remembered how much you liked the lions at the circus, so I thought that maybe you'd like a kitty of your very own. She and Coco like each other."

Trowa couldn't help but smile as he petted the kitten, "Thank you, Harry. She's a wonderful gift. Now what to name this pretty little lady?"

"She kind of looks like she has dots of color all over her fur," commented Quatre.

"Dot," said Trowa cradling the kitten, "Her name will be Dot."

Dot as she was now named purred.

"Does this mean I have to get Papa a new gift?" asked the child.

"No, I just got her early," Trowa told him patting his head, "Merry Christmas, son."

Harry smiled hugging him.

"Guess we should bring out the stuff we bought of her," commented Duo heading to his room, "Just to clarify in our cases they don't count as gifts since we have other things for ya."

"Did anyone get a cat carrier?" asked Heero.

"I did," replied Wufei as Duo brought down a collar, harness and leash for the kitten.

"Her water and food bowls along with her litter box are in the laundry room, I was bringing her fresh water when she got out," Harry explained, "Are we taking her with us?"

"Yep and Coco too, since Quatre has a private plane they can ride with us just in their carriers," Heero explained making the boy smile.

The next day Harry was excited when the Malfoys, Cathy, Relena, Dorothy and Mariemaia met them at the airport for their flight.

"What's in here?" the redhead asked looking into Dot's carrier causing the kitten to bat at her, "Since when do you have a cat?"

"She's not mine, she's Papa's Christmas gift!" Harry chirped holding Eddie the elf in his plastic box with a barbie sized backpack in the container with the soft figurine.

"What's her name?" asked Relena kneeling to look too.

"Her name is Dot. Harry picked her out for me all by himself," Trowa said with pride.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Quatre.

Draco tried to speak but his mother had wrapped his scarf over his mouth resulting in his words being muffled.

"What bud?" asked Duo pulling it down, "'Cissa you went overboard, Dray's so bundled up I'm amazed he's able to move."

"I'm ready…I'm getting hot, can I take a layer off Mummy?"

"Once we're in the plane, son," Lucius said taking pity on his son and picking him up as the other adults gathered their things, Cathy picking up Harry.

"I've heard of a baked potato but never a baked Draco!" Harry joked.

"Ohh…" Lucius groaned, "Duo, you are a horrible influence on him."

"Am not!"

After getting on the plane, and freeing Draco from a few of the layers the trio were allowed in the cockpit and asked Heero and Duo questions about the plane and how it worked.

"Okay kids, time to come buckle up, we're going to take off in bit," Zechs told them, sticking his head in, "Everything is secure and ready to go."

Once the children were seated Duo set up the original animated How the Grinch Stole Christmas for the kids to watch while the adults to talk. It was easy enough to explain to the other adults about the elf and their plans for the holiday while the children were focused on the movie. When they landed they had to bundle up the protesting children since they didn't know how cold it was.

"You'll thank us once we're outside," Wufei told Harry accidently knocking the boy's glasses off while putting on his Batman Flipeez hat, "Oops sorry."

"Here ya go," said Duo putting them back on the child.

"Thank you! Draco, lookie!" Harry chirped squeezing the pump to make the little black bat wings on the side of the hat flap.

"Cool!"

Once outside the children were indeed glad for their warm clothing as they first headed to the town that was at the base of the mountain their destination was part way up to have lunch at a local café.

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

Harry blinked watching the adults spear broccoli, carrots, little bits of green apple, and different kinds of bread before dipping them in melted cheese.

"What is this called?"

"It's cheese fondue, its popular around here," Quatre told him putting a little bit of everything on Harry's plate, "Careful it's hot."

"I've had this before for dessert we get to dip stuff in chocolate!" said Draco with a smile as his plate was filled by his mother with the foods he liked before she kissed his head, "Thank you, Mummy."

"Chocolate!" cheered the other two kids.

Relena laughed filling Mariemaia's plate, Dorothy snorted.

"You just had to mention chocolate," said his uncle in an amused tone with a huge grin.

Harry blew on a piece of apple dipped in cheese before taking a bite, it was good! He hadn't expected that, he kept trying the cheese dipped items and smiled.

"Yummy right?" asked Trowa.

Harry nodded, "The bread when dipped tastes like grilled cheese!"

"It does," replied Heero, "Next is the meat course which is where we cook our meets in broth or wine if one wants to go Coq Au Vin."

"What does that mean?" asked Mariemaia, honestly having never heard the term before, then again, she didn't cook.

"It's a French cooking style using wine," Quatre chuckling when the three children wrinkled their noses at the mention of wine, "It was used in olden days to cook old, tough birds like chickens who were no longer laying eggs."

"We ordered broth to cook the meat and more veggies in, don't worry," Wufei reassured the children with a smile, "Though by the time the meat is cooked the alcohol would be all cooked out."

"Still sounds yucky," protested Draco making a face making the adults laugh.

Once they were done eating they continued their journey to the chateau.

"It's like it was pulled out of a story book!" squealed Harry bouncing in the snow.

Duo smirked as Heero laughed at Harry's innocent joy, rolling up a snow ball and throwing it at the former Wing pilot who ducked making it hit his brother.

"What the the!?"

"I was aiming for Heero! I swear!" he cried as Lucius started to gather up a snow ball of his own and chase his brother around for revenge.

"Why don't you kids build a snow man while we get everything inside," suggested Quatre, jumping out of the two brothers' way as the chase continued.

"Fei! Save me!"

"If Lucius is not dragging Narcissa into this then I'm not getting into this, besides I have to help unload the cars. Don't run over the kids!"

Narcissa was laughing taking photos of the two adults running around and the three children building a snowman as everyone else unloaded the cars, letting the animals out in a sun room.

"Come in you guys, we have some hot coco ready!" Relena called after a while, "Okay…where are Draco's hat and Harry's scarf?"

"On our snowman!" the children said with glee.

"But he needs other stuff, like a face," added Mariemaia.

"Come inside first and warm up," the former princess told them, ushering them inside.

The three children went inside followed by a pouting, snow covered Duo, a proud Lucius and an amused Narcissa.

"Heero…" said Duo holding something behind his back.

"What?" ask the Wing pilot asked before he got a face full of snow making everyone laugh.

"I got you! I said I would and I did! Ha!" Duo cheered starting to dance around accidently hitting his lover in the face with his wet braid.

"Duo!" Wufei snapped.

"You should have helped me," Duo said walking off to dry his hair.

Now Harry was worried, he didn't want his Ba-ba to lose Duo especially around Christmas. After a bit Duo came down but the main difference was his hair was unbraided and wavy causing everyone except Heero and Wufei to stare.

"And you wonder why Harry thought you were a woman when he first met you," pointed out Heero sipping his eggnog.

"It's so long! It's like Rapunzel's hair!" commented Mariemaia, "But it's not magic like in Tangled."

"Thank you…I think…" which made everyone laugh.

"Nah," said Cathy, "More like Merida's mom at the end of Brave."

After dinner Quatre had a surprise, there as a door in the sun room that lead to a special domed glass room that had a fire pit that was lit, along with a chimney surrounded by a sunken in sofa with stairs leading down.

"I thought S'mores would be a fun dessert, we even have those flat marshmallows made for this treat," the blonde CEO said with a smile pulling out what they needed.

Wufei smiled as he helped Harry roast his marshmallow, Duo by his side with Draco, Relena was helping Mariemaia and everyone else was fending for themselves.

"Okay that's one way to roast them…" commented Cathy watching the Malfoy couple float their marshmallows.

"That's cheating!" Dorothy accused.

"How is it cheating? Since when are there are rules to roasting marshmallows?" asked Narcissa.

Duo was too busy laughing at the women fighting over how to roast the marshmallows to notice his stick dipping.

"Uncle Duo! It's melting!"

"Oh shoot!" Duo cried holding onto the child while lifting the stick up as everyone laughed at the look on his face at the melting sweet, "Don't worry Dra, we'll try again."

"Is this why you say he's not allowed to cook?" Harry asked looking up at his Chinese father.

Wufei smiled a little, "He can get distracted easily but when it's something important he will do everything he can to get the results he wants."

"Love you too Fei."

"Focus!" Draco reminded his uncle making him laugh.

"Be nice Draco," Lucius scolded his son making a few sandwiches, "I have some ready. How about you kids dig in?"

"Thank you!" the three children took the treats and started to eat.

"Sticky!" Harry said with a grin as he ate.

Duo blew on his marshmallow a few times before eating it straight, "Mmm… Marshmallow..."

"He's Homer Simpson now!" Cathy said laughing as she made her own S'more.

"We have wet wipes," Trowa said holding them up, "So hopefully we won't have to scrub the boys down."

"Why us?" both boys asked.

"Because you're younger and more likely to get messy," Mariemaia said smugly, "That and you are boys."

"It's true," said Dorothy with a smirk.

"Hey!" protested all the males in the room making the females laugh.

After they finished eating they watched a DVD copy of the Muppet Christmas Carol…only problem was the kids were terrified of the Ghost of Christmas Future.

"He's harmless," Lucius assured them, "He's just showing Scrooge what the future could be."

Heero rubbed Harry's arm, "See? He's not doing anything harmful, just pointing."

"Still scary," commented Mariemaia holding onto Relena's sweater.

"I told you we should have gone with the Disney version," said Quatre.

"I thought this was a Disney version," commented Trowa confused.

Heero shook his head, "No, this was made before Disney bought the rights to them."

"He's right the first Muppet movie Disney made was the one where they introduced Walter and I think the last one before they made that was Muppets from Space," added Cathy.

The finale of the movie had the kids smiling again for which the adults were grateful.

"Okay, time to get ready for bed," Heero said picking his son up, kissing his cheek.

Harry rubbed at his cheek blushing, he loved his Tou-san, but his friends were here!

Narcissa followed with Draco, "Baths first."

"How come Marie doesn't have to get ready yet?" the youngest blonde asked.

"Because I'm older."

"That and there are only two bath tubs unless you two want to share a bath," Wufei said, "Though now that I think that you two will be more into splashing then getting clean."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, let them have some fun. Lu and I can double team this."

"Don't call me Lu, Darien."

Draco giggled when Duo made a face at his real name having found out a few days ago that his real name had been used in the original English dub of the Sailor Moon anime for true identity of Tuxedo Mask or as he was known in Japan; Momaru. The next few days were spent making garlands for decorating the chateau, getting the tree and decorating it. Now when Harry went looking for Eddie to see what the elf was up to he had help from the other two, all three making a bit of a game out of it. Today's activity was making cookies for them and Santa/Father Christmas, only problem was Duo was kept trying to sneak bits of cookie dough.

"Could someone do something about him?" Quatre asked after chasing Duo out of the kitchen for the sixth time.

Duo grinned, "It's not like the kids aren't trying to steal tastes."

"They know raw cookie dough can make them sick," Heero said as he put in a tray of holiday shaped sugar cookies into the oven to bake.

Duo yelped when his boyfriend pushed him onto the sofa then sat on him.

"There now you can't bug them anymore," Wufei said pulling out a book to read.

"Now, I'm not complaining about this but what am I supposed to do?"

Lucius rolled his eyes before handing his brother his Nintendo 3ds, "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"You've not even known me for a year, sheesh!" the former Deathscythe sighed taking the device.

"Don't feel bad, we all do at times," Zechs told the other long-haired blonde.

"What kind of cookies are we going to make now?" Draco asked, all five bakers having flour on their body in some way.

"Chocolate chip cookies, we have semi-sweet and milk," Heero explained letting each child try the two types of chips.

All three kids didn't like semi-sweet but when eaten with the milk chocolate chips they seemed ok with them.

After starting the basic cookie dough, they slowly added the chips.

"Tou-san! Quatre keeps stealing chips!" Harry pointed to the taller of the blondes who did indeed have some chips headed for his mouth.

"You kids may not like the semi-sweet, but I do."

"Quatre," Heero said warningly before sighing, "The two of us can handle these, why don't you kids go play? And yes, you can play with the animals."

The kids ran off to the sun room which had been taken over by the two animals. Harry giggled as he played Tug-of-war with Coco while Draco played with Dot and Mariemaia read a book. A few hours later they decorated the sugar cookies then were told to get their coats because they were going into the town for dinner and their Christmas Carnival. All three children kept looking around the carnival, there were games, shops selling food, warm drinks, and trinkets, people in costumes, a sledding hill and an ice-skating rink.

"How about we have dinner then go ice skating?" suggested Relena.

"I've never been skating before," Harry told her.

Trowa smiled, "Don't worry, if we'll be there to help you. It'll be fun."

Sure enough when they were skating Harry fell quite a few times even with help from his fathers, Draco fell too and to the children's surprise Duo couldn't even stand on his skates for more than a second without falling on his bum.

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked, helping Duo up before he tumbled too making the rest of their family laugh.

"Careful you two, maybe we should move on," said Wufei helping Duo up.

"Sledding!" cheered the children.

"How about we get some roasted nuts to take home? They smell good," commented Narcissa smiling as she kept her son from falling again.

"Yummy!" cheered Draco as they skated back to the entrance/exit to the rink.

After said nuts were bought they went down the sledding hill during which Lucius and Draco had a spin out. Draco loved it and Lucius swore that he was never using a Saucer sled ever again! Harry had gone down with his Aunt Cathy while everyone else went down on their own.

"That was a lot of fun!" cheered Harry with a huge smile.

The kids went down a few more time with various adults, excluding Lucius who refused, always having a blast. Soon everyone's cheeks were rosy from the cold and they started back to the chateau, this time in a few horse-drawn sleighs. A few days later it was Christmas eve and Harry was a little sad he'd have to say goodbye to Eddie the elf.

"He'll be back next December, I promise," Quatre told him, "Eddie's note says that you can carry him around today."

Harry nodded, hugging the toy, "Yeah…"

The kids spent the day playing, sledding and laughing, taking Eddie along for the whole thing. That night they set up for Santa/Father Christmas. Quatre let the man playing him into the house through the back door, planning on claiming that he came down one of the other chimneys. The children's eyes were wide when Santa walked in.

"Ho ho ho!" the man said with a smile, "Hello there, children. Let me guess the young lady is Mariemaia, the blonde young man is Draco and you must be Harry. I've been looking for you for a few years now, for some reason I could never pin your location down. I heard about your situation and sent Eddie as you named him to help you with this first Christmas with your fathers, has he done a good job?"

Harry nodded, "He did a great job sir!"

Santa nodded before digging into his bag to pull out packages for everyone though Harry got four more, Santa claiming them were to make up for the years his missed the boy. The kids happily tore into the gifts, the boys getting superhero action figures while Mariemaia got a Wonder Woman doll.

"Bye Eddie…" Harry told the elf giving it one last hug before handing him to Santa.

"Bye Harry, I had fun!" came a high squeaky voice from the doll, "See you next year!"

The next day was full of smile and laughter, the best Christmas Harry could remember.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
